In the aviation industry, airline companies are provided with maintenance documents and manuals for facilitating maintenance, repair and service schedules of aircraft. Some of the maintenance documents and manuals are provided by aircraft manufacturers based on feedback from airline service personnel and are typically prepared for specific aircraft owned by a specific airline company in response to aviation safety standards.
When extracting applicable data and information from maintenance documents and manuals, a technician may have to rely on extensive technical knowledge in determining query keywords. Once the keywords are known a complex query based on Structured Query Language (SQL) is needed to search a database having the maintenance documents and manuals stored therein. Because the search criteria can be complicated, maintenance documents and manuals can be difficult to text mine for specific topics.
In general, data extraction is labor intensive and existing tools are underutilized because of there complexity. Therefore, a simpler way to extract relevant data and information from maintenance documents and manuals is needed.